


style points

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “How exactly do you plan to judge this for points?” Koushi asks, glancing down at the mattress. “The objective is to just get to the bottom, right?”“Style points, obviously,” Tetsurou says, and Bo nods knowingly.“This is a terrible idea,” Asahi repeats.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	style points

“This is a terrible idea,” Asahi says.

“This is a _ wonderful _ idea,” Bo says, smiling brilliantly at Tetsurou, the mastermind behind the idea. Tetsurou offers a smirk and a shrug.

“I saw it in a movie once,” he explains. 

“How exactly do you plan to judge this for points?” Koushi asks, glancing down at the mattress. “The objective is to just get to the bottom, right?”

“Style points, obviously,” Tetsurou says, and Bo nods knowingly.

“This is a terrible idea,” Asahi repeats.

Daichi punches his arm. “Quit being such a worrywart, Asahi. You’re gonna be fine. You should go first.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’m going first,” Tetsurou says. He stands in front of the mattress and surveys the way down.

They’re at the top of the Grand Staircase in the front hall. Tetsurou’s brilliant idea was to mattress surf their way down to the bottom, one at a time, as a grand finale in their makeshift House Cup. They’re five of only about twenty students left in the castle for the holidays, and so far the professors have turned a blind eye to their merrymaking. So far, their contests have included snowman making (relatively innocent), snowball fighting (slightly less innocent), finding the most graphic book they could find in the library (significantly less innocent, and why did anyone think they could beat Tetsurou at that, anyway) and trying to sneak into the Professor’s lounge and nick something from it (decidedly not innocent at all). They’re vying for a fake Cup that had been put together with trash from everyone’s dorms and that Tetsurou and Bo had spelled to actually look like the House Cup...if the House Cup were made of leftover homework and old candy wrappers. Koushi and Tetsurou are neck and neck for the lead and have a lot more invested in this, the final act. Daichi’s not far behind them. Asahi’s not even close, and is increasingly more nervous with every new game they’ve come up with.

Asahi has a feeling surfing down the Grand Staircase isn’t going to be ignored.

Tetsurou turns to Bo. “I just want it noted that I think I should get extra points for volunteering to try this before anyone else,” he says. Bo’s the impartial judge, and he nods.

“That sounds reasonable!”

Koushi huffs. “Sounds like a load of dragon bogies to me.”

Tetsurou looks down at the bottom of the staircase one more time, then back to his friends. A brilliant smile crosses his face. “Here goes.”

He jumps belly first onto the mattress, and bedding and boy go flying downward. Tetsurou lets out a joyous shout, and Asahi manages to look to see him throwing his arms in the air.

“Hey Koushi,” he says timidly. “How do we stop when we get down to the bottom?”

Koushi looks at Asahi, and then down at Tetsurou, and his eyes grow wide.

“Tetsu!” he shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Tetsu, you’re gonna have to brake!”

There’s no indication that Tetsurou hears him, because as he reaches the bottom of the staircase, the mattress continues its journey, across the Hall and straight into a wall. Tetsurou flies forward and slams into the wall, and Asahi inhales sharply. After a moment he looks up at them and offers a thumbs up, and they all collapse into a fit of giggles.

“Kuroo Tetsurou!” Professor Nekomata calls, coming across the scene: Tetsurou lying in a heap on the floor, the mattress from his bed beside him. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing?”

“Surfing,” Tetsurou answers honestly, and the four at the top of the stairs laugh harder still, catching Nekomata’s attention. He looks up at them and sighs.

“I should have known,” he says, shaking his head. “That’s quite enough of that, you five. Get this mattress back where it belongs and find a less destructive way to pass your time.”

“Yes, Professor,” they answer in unison, and then continue their laughter.

Nekomata shakes his head and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this in november i don't know why i never posted it  
> thanks as always to my team  
> check my profile for carrd/socials


End file.
